Redux
by xXKurokiXx
Summary: A retelling of the Eva series in a mixture of Angelic daysesque and traditional Eva storytelling. Some characters are ooc. [Possible ShinjiRei]


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redux

Vigil: 1

"Can anyone tell me what first and second impact are?" Mrs. Miyu inquired the class.

A young red haired girl jumped from her desk, nearly knocking her coinciding seat to the ground. "That's _easy._" she began. "First impact was when a planetoid called Theia collided with the Earth, the large chunk taken from the Earth eventually becoming the Moon. Second Impact was when a ten centimeter meteroite travelling at ninety five percent lightspeed ran into the Earth, melting Antarctica and and drastically altering Earth's climate." she finished long windedly.

"Very good... Ms. Soryu. Try giving someone else a chance to answer a question once in a while." replied the slightly annoyed teacher. Ms. Miyu turned to the board and began writing notes. The classroom was relatively small. It had two windows on West side, and the desks were lined up precisely straight in six by five columns. In the fifth column, four seats back sat Shinji Ikari. A note slid into his left hand which layed relaxed by his side. He opened it up and the contents read as follows:

"Shinji, dude. What do you think of the new girl?

Isn't she so cute?! You should go for it man!"

-Kaworu

Shiji peered over to Rei, who sat in a window seat. She gazed out the window in a dream-like state. Shinji caught her attention, and a small mousy gasp escaped from her mouth. The school bell rang and the students leapt from their seats. They proceeded out the doors. Shinji was walking down the street when Kaworu caught up to him. "So, what do you think about Rei? I think you two would go good together." Kaworu exclamed.

Shinji replied with a "Meh" and finished with "not interested."

They continued walking and Kaworu raised his voice. "Dude, you never show any interest in any girls, what are you, a faggot?!"

A look of pure amazment came upon Shinji. "Hell no! It's just none of the girls around here don't seem to be worth my time." Kaworu shook his head and took off in the opposite direction. "Whatever..." Shinji sighed. He took the corner with his head directed towards the ground and his hands in his pockets. The next thing he knew, he bumped heads with Rei. Her books flew all over the place. Shinji, in shock, began flailing to pick her books up and was quick to apologize. Rei, however, took her books and began on her away again. Shinji rubbed his swollen head, shrugged, and continued on his way.

Finally, he got home. He lived in a very small apartment. It was not in the best of conditions, but was liveable. He walked into his room and fell down onto his bed, and began contemplating life. He ran his hand through his jet black hair and let out a sigh. A picture of Rei flashed in his mind. Though he didn't know why, his thoughts were full of her. Rei had only been attending his school since the beginning of that week. She always seemed to have a meloncholy look in her eyes. "...but what pretty red eyes she has," he thought. "and her light blue hair..." his thoughts concluded. He slowly drifted into sleep.

A loud ringing noise awoke him. The phone was ringing, but Shinji really didn't feel like getting up for it. The voicemail came on and a voice came on "Shinji, if you get this, meet me on top of Ryuko Hill tonight at 21:00. I'll be waiting" it finished.

"Kaworu...but what would he want to see me for...at 21:00..? I guess I'll meet him." Shinji looked over at the clock and it read: 20:37. "Great... I'll have to leave right now, if I want to make it." disgruntled, he got out of bed and walked into the living room, got his jacket out of the closet and continued walking out the door. He walked at an average pace. Tokyo - 2 was lit up. People packed the streets. Shinji squirmed his way through and eventually made it to Ryuko Hill. Kaworu lay there in the grass, gazing up to the starry sky. Ryuko hill lies on the outskirts of Tokyo-2, where the stars were visible.

"Won't the parents be mad that you're out this late?" asked Kaworu. His soft, eloquent voice pierced the silence.

"C'mon Kaworu, you know I don't have any relatives," replied Shinji. "So what is it you wanted with me?" he asked.

"I wanted to just have someone to talk to. My parents don't seem to understand my point of view." he said. "Shinji, do you ever feel as if you have no point in the world? That your existance was completly and utterly wasted? I just feel like my whole life has been wasted..." he exhaled and reached his hand into the sky as if to grasp the moon. Shinji sat beside him, and they conversed.


End file.
